


Yuri Has An Incredibly Productive Meeting With The Count Varley

by Hubbubble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubbubble/pseuds/Hubbubble
Summary: Yuri visits Bernadetta's father and has a very productive meeting with him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Yuri Has An Incredibly Productive Meeting With The Count Varley

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a sequel to my earlier Fic "Byleth Has A Productive Meeting With House Varley" or a stand alone story. It could also be on any route really but I had Crimson Flower in mind. I hope you find this Fic enjoyable. Thank you for reading.

It was easy to find Count Varley. With the ascension of the new Adrestian Emperor, the ministers who did not support the new order were either executed or imprisoned. Varley had been one of those placed under house arrest, some said, by the request of his own daughter.

It was easy to find a time when Count Varley would be unguarded . Yuri had not realised exactly what kind of man the Count was, from his experience he had simply been a over protective father, but he knew otherwise now.

It would be incredibly easy to kill him.

It explained so much of Bernadetta's behaviour. How did he not notice before? Looking back it seemed so obvious, but then again, he thought with a sharp pang of guilt he had been intending to kill Bernadetta once. He hoped that what he was about to do would go some way to rectify his mistake.

Yuri easily broke into the Varley estate, the guards were easily avoided, there simply to prevent the Count leaving and not expecting any trouble so close to the heart of the Empire.

It was not long before Yuri found himself standing above the sleeping form of the Count, blade in hand. It felt like a lifetime ago he stood over his daughter in a similar position, this time, he knew for certain what he was about to was right.

The following morning a guard found the Count Varley lying dead in his room, a look of terror on his face. An investigation by an officer sent to investigate found nothing. Nobody had seen anyone enter the Count's room, or heard him being attacked.

Few who knew him mourned the Count's death, indeed many accounts claim that upon hearing of the unauthorised execution of the Count that the Emperor, and even the eternally frowning Minister of the Imperial House Hold looked rather pleased. 

Unknown to any official records, Yuri was greatly relieved that the tormentor of a good friend was removed from the world, he could not claim to be proud of all his actions, but this was certainly one he felt good about.


End file.
